Burning Desire
by KillJoy Dinosaur
Summary: Alexander has finally given in to Raven's requests to become a vampire, but will he be able to control his hunger for her ?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

The wind was blowing ever so slightly, spreading goose bumps up Raven's arms. It wasn't just the chilly air that knotted her stomach though. Tonight was the night. It made her nervous to even think about it. Ever since the night when she found out Alexander was a vampire, all she ever dreamed of was strolling alongside her love in equal power to him.

The full moon didn't give off much light from behind the clouds that were hiding it. There was fog snaking around Raven's feet, giving off an eerie aura. She had been forced to stand over by the gates to the entrance of the cemetery. If there was anything that she hated more than being apart from Alexander, it was being left behind.

It seemed like a long while until a handsome Alexander appeared through the fog, taking her hand and leading her through the scattered graves. Alexander looked especially handsome tonight, she noticed. He was wearing a silk black button up that was only fastened half way so that a small portion of pale, milky chest was revealed. He had picked a pair of black skinny jeans that had been ripped at the knees and black leather combat boots to show off as well. Raven couldn't help but gush over her dark prince of the night.

The two reached Alexander's grandmothers grave, a magnificent and tall memorial made from the most expensive granite stone. Alexander had set up lavender candles and goblets full of blood in a perfect circle and sprinkled rose peddles here and there around the sacred ground.

Alexander retrieved a lighter from his pocket and started to light every wax candle surrounding them. He wanted every step to be done perfectly so that Raven's experience would be absolute and grand. Although he was a bit shaken on whether this was the right choice or not, he was doing it because it would fulfill Raven's innermost dreams.

Alexander grabbed Raven's hand, making soft circles with his thumb. He let out a deep breath as he stared deep into her stunning bronze eyes. "Raven, you know how I feel about turning you. You know I don't want you to wind up being like me, a monster who has a lust for the one thing that can keep humans alive, the one thing that can keep you alive."

"Alexander you are not a monster!" Raven practically yelled.

"I don't see it that way," he said softly.

She wasn't about to let Alexander, one of the most kind and thoughtful people she has ever met, be a downer to himself. "You're wonderful. You treat me like a normal human being when everyone else could care less."

"That's because you deserve it. I on the other hand don't. I have killed weak, defenseless humans because I was selfish."

"That's your nature. It's how you are, not who you are."

Alexander smiled a meek, grateful smile. Raven gave him a quick kiss for reassurance and willed him to move on with the procedure of turning her into a vampire.

Alexander placed a gentle hand on the side of Raven's delicate neck, feeling her steady pulse, and another around her waist. He lowered his lips to her neck where he could easily smell the strong scent of blood running through her veins, making his mouth water. He swallowed back the hunger that was resting in the pit of his stomach. He could feel it teasing him as his lips lingered there on her neck.

Raven was feeling anxious as the brutal wait dragged on, yet doubtful if this was the right thing to do. Spending the rest of forever with Alexander, snuggling in his coffin while the sun stretched out, flying as bats in the chill wind at night, and twelve lifetimes of contraband kissing seemed like some sort of heaven in Raven's mind.

The only thing in her way was the people she'd be leaving behind. She'd be forced to leave her best friend Becky, giving her no one to fess up her feelings to. She'd also have to leave behind her caring and overprotective parents along with her annoying little brother Billy Boy whom she would secretly miss.

Although she would never admit it, she would even miss Trevor Mitchell and his harassments and flirtatious comments despite the many times she had resisted the urge to slap that gorgeous taunting smile right off his face.

The more she thought it over the more she realized that she and Alexander were making a mistake. "Alexander," she whispered softly in protest as his lips kissed her neck softly.

But it was too late. Alexander bit into her neck and already she could start to feel the burn of venom spreading through her body.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Every time Alexander closed his eyes the only thing he could see was the movie screen in his mind, replaying the same old tape from last night. He lowered his lips to Raven's neck, inhaling the seductive scent of her blood. It was like a drug to him. Every whiff of it got him higher.

It wasn't long before Alexander couldn't resist the urge to drink from her any longer. His fangs tore through her gentle flesh and he began to down her blood like an animal. He could sense that Raven was beginning to feel a burn roll throughout her body along with pure pleasure.

He shouldn't have let himself slip away like that. With each taste he took of her blood the more addicting it became. The more he wanted to drain Raven dry of her sweet blood. Lying beneath all of the hunger was a reasoning voice that was telling Alexander that he needed to stop his feeding. He found strength somewhere in him and was able to stop. He was aware that if he hadn't come to reasoning, Raven would be dead and so would his soul.

Raven's mind was a blur. She could barely remember a thing. Her head was spinning and her body ached from stiffness. Her mind was a scattered mess. Nothing was fitting together and only half of her puzzle was complete. She was lying in a hospital bed hooked up to tubes and monitors, nowhere remotely close to Alexander's attic room where she should be resting.

Her eyes fluttered open. Her mother, who was sitting at her bedside clutching her weak hand, sighed with relief.

"Oh Raven, thank God your awake," she said.

"Alexander?" Raven whispered.

"Alexander is right over there," Mrs. Madison said, nodding her head over to where Alexander was lounging on a couch in the corner of the room. "If it weren't for that boy you might not have made it."

Raven was confused. "Wha- what happened?"

"Oh honey, you wandered off into the cemetery looking for Alexander. He found you being attacked by some huge animal and rushed you right over."

"An animal?"

"Yes honey."

A nurse walked in and Raven's family evacuated the room so tests could be run. She was poked and prodded. She felt like screaming and running away from all of this. This wasn't right and she knew it.

Once the nurse was done with her tests, Raven was graced with an unexpected visitor. Trevor Mitchell.

Trevor walked in, as gorgeous as ever, blond hair spiked and blue eyes sad. In his hands were a pile of red roses. He handed them to her and took a seat at her beside.

"Raven, how are you doing?" Trevor asked sincerely concerned. It was a little scary.

"What's it to you?" Raven retorted.

"You almost died!" Trevor cried. "Is it such a surprise that I'm worried?"

"Yes actually."

Alexander walked into the room quietly, making his way to the back of the room to watch Trevor's charade.

"You can't honestly think I wanted you to be hurt. I mean, come on Monster Girl, if you were gone what other hottie could I hit on?"

Raven laughed. "I'm sure you could manage."

Trevor grabbed Raven's hand, turning it over in his suddenly turning serious. Raven was a bit shocked at Trevor and his behavior. This was so unlike him.

"Look Raven, I know I haven't been the nicest person to you, but I want to make it up to you."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"Raven…I'm saying that…I know I haven't ever shown it but…I'm in love with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Raven was completely speechless. She was almost positive she was walking around in a nightmare. First off she was in a hospital for a mysterious, unknown reason. That still didn't make any sense to her. Then there was this, Trevor Mitchell confessing his love for her. Was he on drugs? Then again she was the one who was being treated with pain killers.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again?" Raven said confused.

"I said I'm in love with you," Trevor said without even missing a beat. Damn he was serious.

Raven took a deep breath trying to think things over. _**How is this even possible?**_, she questioned herself.

Trevor laughed, interrupting her thought process. "Who would've ever thought, huh? I mean after all this time."

_**I wouldn't have thought.**_

Raven looked to the back of the room where Alexander was standing silently. His eyes were wide and he was speechless. She tried to determine his thoughts on the matter, but he was as blank as a slate.

"Trevor-" she began.

"I know you're with Alexander and there's not a damn thing I can do about it. But listen to me Raven, I've loved you since the day we met in kindergarten and I love you still. I could wait as long as you need me to. I just know somehow that we belong together and deep down I think you know that too."

Alexander cleared his throat from behind and began to walk over to the bed where the whole scene was playing. "Trevor, I believe it's time for you to be going."

Trevor let go of Raven's hand and stood tall next to Alexander. "How about you make me Goth Boy," he said defiantly.

"Trevor please," Raven asked pleadingly.

Trevor looked from Alexander to Raven, obviously seeing that they needed some time alone. "Fine," he grumbled. He pushed past Alexander, purposefully bumping shoulders and stomped his way out the door.

"Alexander you know none of what he said changes a thing." Alexander held up his hand, motioning for Raven to listen to what he had to say.

"Trevor may be right," Alexander said quietly.

"Right about what?" Raven asked. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest and she felt like she might throw up.

"He is right about the two of you, how you should be together."

Raven's eyes were welling up with tears. She couldn't cry, she told herself. She just couldn't. She shook her head wildly in protest. "No. No! No, Alexander don't say that."

"It's true. I did this to you. I'm the reason you're in here. I can't control myself around you. You're in too much danger by being with me."

"I don't care. Alexander, I love you."

Alexander sat down at her bedside, in the same chair Trevor had just been sitting in. "I love you too."

"Then say that's enough," Raven cried. She didn't even try to be strong anymore, salty tears rolled down her face, smearing her eyeliner from yesterday.

"Unfortunately it's not. The most important thing is for you to be safe. You can be safe with Trevor."

"But I don't love Trevor!"

Alexander leaned over so that his and Raven's faces were just barely touching. She searched his eyes, trying to find any part of him that she could grab a hold of that wanted to just laugh and say that these last few minutes were a joke. She couldn't.

Alexander kissed her lips for a moment, her sweet and innocent taste lingering on his lips. He wanted nothing more than to just collapse in her arms and stay with her forever. But he had to leave. He had to keep her safe no matter how much it hurt to do it. And hurt, making this the hardest thing he's ever had to do.

"Goodbye Raven," Alexander said.

Raven watched as he left her hospital room without even a glance backward. She tucked her knees to her chest, curling herself into a ball. She was crying so hard that she was actually gasping to regain air. But there, as she lay in that hospital bed, she honestly didn't care if she never was able to breathe again. That, after all, was better than the pain of her broken heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Two weeks have gone by slowly since Alexander left Raven in her hospital room, alone and heartbroken. There was a hole punched through her chest, bleeding and gapping open. The pain was unbearable, giving her the life of a zombie.

She trudged through the hallway, gripping the straps of her black Nightmare before Christmas backpack as she made her way to her locker. The pack was getting heavy and her legs felt as if they could give out at any moment.

Raven opened her locker, throwing all of her items inside. She pushed her head into the space enclosed by deep red metal and groaned. She hated her mother for making her come to school. Raven's head was throbbing and all she wanted to do was lie down and rest. To make things even worse, Trevor stopped by, seeming all too happy to see her up and moving.

"Hey Raven," he said grinning, leaning against the row of lockers.

Raven turned and tried to return the smile. "Hello Trevor."

She began to shuffle around, determined to find her missing English textbook. She grabbed a pale red binder from the bottom of the mess in her locker and an extra notebook. It took her a few moments, but she eventually found the textbook and slammed her locker shut.

"Oh here, let me take those," Trevor said taking her books from her.

"Trevor that's really not necessary."

"I want to," he said.

Raven sighed. Now that Alexander was gone, she really didn't know how she would get rid of Trevor. Alexander….

His face floated in through her mind, her heart tightening with pain. She missed those chocolate brown eyes that made her melt inside. She missed his strong, protective arms as he would hold her. She missed his gentle kisses that made her head spin in circles. Most of all, she missed the presence of his love engulfing her.

Trevor grabbed her hand, needing to make any sort of contact with her. Raven's hand was small and delicate in his rough, manly hands. They were made of silk as he clutched it, hoping to take the edge off of Raven.

Raven looked down at Trevor's hand holding hers. "Everyone is staring," Raven whispered, hoping it would make Trevor want to release his grasp. If anything it made him wound his fingers more intensely through hers.

"It's because their jealous they can't have my hot body," he gloated.

Raven snorted, laughing for the first time in forever. "Come on, you really think that's it?"

"What else could it be? It most definitely isn't because they think you're so hot Monster Girl." They came to the roundabout staircase, both about to go their separate ways, down different wings of the school.

"You're such an ass."

Trevor smirked, pulling her behind the staircase, away from the view of any other students. He kissed her intensely, combing his fingers through her pitch black hair. Raven was taken aback. He had her pinned against the wall, kissing her with such passion and neediness that she was beginning to think this new Trevor alien.

Trevor pulled back, breathing heavily from the kiss. "Raven." He stared at her with hungry eyes. "Oh Raven."

He dove back for her mouth, this time she kissed him back. She could feel Trevor's hands slide around her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips were sweet and addictive. Though only kissing him once after crashing a party last year, she could easily tell he has improved.

_**Hold it, **_Raven thought. _**Don't even go there. Don't even begin to think about Trevor's kissing skills.**_

Raven was shaking herself mentally. She had to stop, now! She refused to do this to herself, playing both sides of her heart when clearly there wasn't equal balance. Trevor could never replace the love she felt for Alexander. It wasn't fair to lead Trevor on like this.

Trevor moved his lips down to her neck, kissing her skin fiercely. It brought back a sense of déjà vu, uncovering the foggy memories of the night in the cemetery. Alexander had begun kissing her neck softly as she began to question whether or not becoming a vampire was what she really wanted. Before she could even protest he ran his fangs over her porcelain skin and bit into the flesh. She felt nothing but pleasure as he drank her blood. Her body was pushing against his, begging for him to make her feel more.

"Mmm, that feels fantastic," she moaned as she remembered how she felt that night.

Trevor smirked. He knew as soon as he showed Raven how much better he was than Alexander that she would come crawling into his arms. He could tell she wanted him just as much as he wanted her beautiful body. She was pressing him closer so that all there was left to do was touch. It turned him on to tell the truth.

In Raven's mind she could see it all coming back to her. Though she was feeling the greatness of Alexander's feeding, she could feel herself becoming weak. Her head was dizzying and her body was growing numb. This couldn't be at all like how it felt to be turned. Alexander explained that it burns, like fire running through your veins. But she couldn't feel it. There was just this sensation of falling into a deep slumber.

"I knew you'd come to love me," Trevor said through gasps of air.

"Alexander…" Raven whispered.

"Alexander isn't here. I won't ever leave you baby, I'm not like him. I'm not heartless."

"Why doesn't it burn?" she whimpered, still lost in her vision.

"It feels…good…doesn't it?" he said, still making a trail down her neck.

"Alexander?"

Trevor was getting steamed from Raven's constant requests for that prick. "Alexander left you Raven. He's probably somewhere off in Romania, partying with his Gothic vampire friends."

A light bulb went off in Raven's mind. Why hadn't she thought of that before? Of course if Alexander were to go anywhere where Raven would never have the possibility of running into him, it would be his native country.

She managed to pull away from Trevor's grasp and slither under his arms. She grabbed her backpack, stuffing the books Trevor had tossed to the floor inside. Then she slung it across her shoulder, bolting her way down the hallway.

Trevor knitted his brows together, fleeting from the darkness under the staircase. "Where are you going?" he called after her.

"I've got a plane to catch," Raven hollered over her shoulder as she burst out the heavy front doors and into the distant daylight.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The sun was settling down, washing orange and pink pastels across the sky. Raven was restless from the last nine hours of listening to her playlists and having to deal with the awful stench radiating off of an old, pudgy man who snored in the seat beside her. When the flight attendant announced that their flight would be landing in Transylvania in five minutes, the same area where most vampires lurked, Raven felt her stomach begin to shake with anxious butterflies.

Down below Raven could see the country spread far and wide. She could easily understand why Alexander adored Romania so much. The pastures and grand buildings were just breathtaking. Not to mention the beautiful castle where it had been rumored Dracula spent his days, which they had passed only moments ago. If this were any time for daydreams, Raven would surely imagine taking a stroll with Alexander among his roots.

The plane lowered itself, sliding along the landing strip with ease. Raven gathered up her black leather handbag and pushed her way out of the plane. Passengers from behind scowled and grumbled, but Raven was beyond caring. She had to reach Alexander.

It didn't take long before Raven found her way out of the confusing airport and onto the streets. By now darkness had settled in, making the city all silhouette. The building lights didn't give off much light. From here on out it was just going to be a guessing game.

Raven turned down an alley way, hoping she could find any sign of a vampire hangout. She vaguely remembered Alexander mention a club he hung out at often. If only Raven could think of the name, she'd be golden.

Getting frustrated, she pulled her small silver compact mirror from her purse. She looked a mess. Her choppy hair was strewn in different places from the lack of brushing she had done in the last twenty-four hours. Her eyeliner was caked on thickly, but smeared in a few small places. The only refreshed and attractive part about her was her outfit, a black Asking Alexandria band tee, a plaid red and black mini skirt with fishnet stockings and black leather combat boots.

Raven combed her fingers through her hair and patted it down, making it look semi-better. Licking her finger, she touched up the smears and relooked herself over. She wasn't exactly trying to be sexy, but she did at least want to make herself presentable for when she saw Alexander. This would just have to do.

Raven hadn't heard anyone approaching, but suddenly felt a presence behind her. She stood still, fear driving her.

"Hello Raven," said the person behind her. The voice had a thick and full Romanian accent, one she recognized.

Raven slowly turned around. There, standing before her was Claude Sterling, Alexander's cousin, and his gang of vampires. Claude was leaning against the brick wall of one of the surrounding buildings. He was smirking, his golden lip ring lose around his pale lips. Behind his gang of loyal followers Kat, Tripp, and Rocco were smirking as well, as if they were all sharing an inside joke Raven knew nothing about.

"It's nice to see you visiting our lovely country," Claude said, replacing the silence that had enfolded them in like a blanket.

Raven gulped. "I was just searching for-"

"Alexander? Yes, I know. I've heard about your unpleasant-"Claude waved his hand as he thought for the right word-"split." The threesome behind him snickered.

"You could say that. But really Claude, I don't have the time for any of your games."

"_Games_? Whoever said I was playing any?" Claude closed the distance between them, leaning down so that their faces were just hardly touching. He ran his index finger down her chin, making his way to her neck until he touched a vein pulsing rapidly. "Unless of course you're willing to treat me to a challenge."

"I need to find Alexander," Raven insisted through clenched teeth.

"My dear, what if I told you I knew where he was?"

"Where is he?"

Claude smiled. "I shall show you, for a price of course."

"What kind of price?"

"I will show you to Alexander if you allow me to have a tiny taste of your mouthwatering blood."

"Hell no!" Raven yelled.

Claude covered her mouth, exposing his fangs in anger. "Keep it down, someone may hear you." Raven whimpered and shook her head, agreeing not to scream.

"Now Raven, don't you want to know what your precious Alexander is up to? Just a tiny taste and you will be reunited."

Raven thought it over. It wasn't like Claude would be downing her, right? Besides, hunting all over the city for Alexander would take all night. She sighed. "Alright, you may have just ONE," Raven emphasized, "tiny taste."

"Excellent."

Claude seared his fangs through Raven's skin, right at the vein where his finger had been stroking. At first it hurt, until she felt the pleasure. Oh God the pleasure was fantastic. It was just like how she felt when Alexander fed from her. She wanted to press Claude closer, to let him know she never wanted this feeling to stop. But she had to remember why she was letting Claude do this to her, so she could find Alexander.

Claude pulled back, licking his lips where splatters of blood were lingering. "Delicious you are," Claude said. "I don't see how Alexander can stand being around you and ignore his impulse to tear you open."

Raven straightened, feeling the two punctures in her neck ache. "Take me to Alexander now."

"This way," he said as he lead the group in the direction Raven had come from.

Claude led Raven and his friends through various alley ways, confusing Raven with all the sharp turns. The deeper they got into the darkness, the more Raven doubted she would be seeing Alexander. That was until they stopped at a tall metal black door that easily looked like a back entrance to a building, but was hidden in the shadows.

Claude opened the door, motioning for Raven to step inside. Raven took a precautious step through the doorway, stumbling as she realized she was walking on steps. Dim lights showed the long metal stairway that led underground. The door shut behind them, Claude only tagging along. His friends had been hushed to stand outside as Claude fulfilled his promise.

Raven began to climb down the stairs, being mindful of the steepness. Her combat boots made noisy clunks, as did Claude's. Raven took this time to really scan over Alexander's cousin as he led her farther downward. His blonde hair had been grown out some since the last she had seen him. He was sporting a black leather jacket with a torn Friday the 13th shirt, red jeans with various studded belts and chains hanging, and his signature boots.

It was a few moments before they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, another heavy door standing in front of them. Claude led her through the door to a room filled with teens dancing, all vampires Raven presumed. The room was dark, black lights hanging from the ceiling. Off to the side was a bar and winding glass stairs that led to a balcony overlooking the party-goers. Loud emo-punk music blasted from the stereos, shaking the club.

"How would you like to dance?" Claude asked.

"How about you show me where Alexander is," Raven shot back.

Claude smirked. "Suit yourself."

Raven followed Claude up the glass stairs, nervous she would fall through. The balcony above was filled with red futons, some even having white silk curtains for privacy. Claude led her all the way to the back, a curtain folded tightly around the futon. He opened the curtain just a smidge so that Raven could get a peek inside. When she saw the scene laid out before her she gasped, her heart breaking all over again.

**Has anyone else picked up a copy of Ellen Schreiber's new series Once in a Full Moon? I'm not much of a werewolf person, I prefer vampires, but it's really quite amazing. But yeah, review please(: **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Claude smiled with delight. It had been all too perfect finding Raven in the alleyway. Now he was going to exploit Alexander for what he truly is, a weak and selfish bastard. A human as beautiful as Raven did not deserve him, midnight snack or not. He had always had a hatred for his cousin, but now Claude could feel the rage burning through him.

Claude slipped his hand under the white curtain hanging from the ceiling, opening it just enough for Raven to get a look at what was happening from behind. He had known of Luna's plan to seduce his cousin and he was more than happy that she had succeeded. Alexander seemed to be enjoying himself, one hand twined through Luna's shimmering white hair and the other groping her thigh under her short pale pink tutu dress. Luna had one leg on each side of his slim figure as she shadowed over him, kissing him fiercely.

From beside Claude Raven gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Claude imagined the shock and heartbreak her body was experiencing. He watched as she turned on her heel, running as her makeup made mud trails down her face. Obviously they did not share the same kind of emotions on the matter.

"Well done," Claude said clapping his hands, getting both vampires attention.

"Claude, please leave," Alexander said, his face regretful, changing completely from only a moment ago.

"Why should I go when you are the experienced one? You left Luna. You left your family. You left your country. And now, you've left Raven."

"I don't want to talk about Raven," Alexander said, his facing dragging with pain.

"Well then you guys are on mutual terms."

"You don't make any sense."

"But I do. You see, you left Raven, a defenseless human to ward off our kind by herself."

Alexander sat upright, his eyes turning a bright shade of red. "I swear if you did anything to hurt her-"

"It's not what I did, but what you did cousin."

"I don't follow."

"Your little charade here, quiet interesting. That's at least that is what I thought anyway. Raven on the other hand thought it quiet disturbing."

Alexander gulped. So it hadn't all just been in his head? He had felt her presence, her smell hanging in the air, but he hadn't wanted to believe it true. "She's -Raven is here?"

"Yes, she is here, flesh and blood and everything."

Alexander pounced, his hand squeezing around Claude's neck. Claude's back hit the glass railing that overlooked the other vampires partying downstairs. His cousin certainly did amuse him.

"What have you done," Alexander demanded through clenched teeth.

"Nothing that wasn't necessary."

"You never think of anyone but yourself Claude. You always have."

Claude pulled Alexander's grip from around his neck away. "Me? What about you? You were always everyone's favorite. You always got everything, including being born a full vampire!"

"So that's what this is about, huh? I gave you the vials. You have no reason for any revenge."

"The vials weren't enough. Kat is still half-vampire."

"And you love Kat, do you?"

"I do."

"Then maybe next time you will understand."

"Understand what?"

Alexander rested his hand on the railing of the stairs and turned his back to Claude. "The way love works."

With that Alexander began down the stairs. He knew he had been wrong to leave Raven. He was going to make her understand, make her forgive him. He wouldn't stop until she proved that she did not love him any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Raven sat in an old wooden barstool, watching as the bartender poured her another round of vodka. The first shot had been bitter, the unfamiliar taste souring her mouth. After about the fifth shot she hardly noticed the acid anymore and began to feel a bit tipsy.

The bartender slid the shot glass across to Raven, leaning against the polished counter. Raven gulped it down quickly, wincing as it trickled slowly down her throat. Her head was spinning and her vision was blurring. She wiped at her eyes and allowed herself to see more clearly.

She traced the top of the glass with her fingers, looking up at the bartender. He was young, maybe only a few years older than herself, but a vampire just like the rest of the clubs population. He wore his platinum blond hair to the tips of his shoulders, bangs covering his eyes. His face was studded with snake bites along with rings hanging from his septum and eyebrows. From underneath his black button up shirt that was cuffed up to his elbows, tattoos plastered his arms, chest and neck.

"So what are you doing all alone in a club full of vampires?" the bartender asked.

"I was looking for someone," Raven mumbled.

"You find um?"

"I found him alright."

"Something the matter?"

He seemed completely interested and sincere. Raven eyed him, searching for any signs of evil lying within him. He seemed to spot her hesitance and extended his hand. "The name's Blake."

"Raven," she said, excepting the handshake.

"So what happened?"

"My boyfriend Alexander, I caught him…with another girl."

"This Alexander, does he belong to the Sterling bloodline?"

"You know him?"

"He came in yesterday sobbing about how he left his girlfriend. I didn't ask much, but he explained that she was human and all he wanted to do was protect her. I presume this human girl is you?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter now. He's obviously chosen Luna over me."

"Luna Maxwell? As far as I'm concerned that girl is trouble."

"No doubt. Alexander was supposed to turn her full vampire, but left her at the ceremony."

"And it was my mistake for turning her."

"So you're the one-"

Blake hung his head. "Unfortunately, yes."

Raven touched his hand and he automatically looked up into her eyes. Those eyes, they were like magnets. Those bright red orbs hypnotized her.

"Would you like to dance?" Raven asked, whispering her words.

Blake smiled, his fangs pointed and sharp. The sight made a shiver go down Raven's spine. "I would like that very much."

Blake took her hand and led her to the dance floor, bodies squeezing them as clusters of Gothic vampires danced. Some heads turned as they caught Raven's scent, their stomachs growling and eyes flashing red.

Blake had picked a spot in the corner. Though Raven was frightened, she still had alcohol running throughout her system, keeping her from running off. Blake slid his hands on Raven's waist as she began to sway them back and forth. Raven smiled. She didn't dare think of Alexander, his memory was too painful to endure at the moment. What she needed was to stay in Blake's arms and keep under the spell of his bravado, at least for the rest of the night anyway.

He moved closer to her so that his lips were hovering over hers, teasing her. Raven tugged at his shirt and pulled him in, their lips synchronizing. As their tongues intertwined, Raven could catch the taste of vodka and honey spicing his mouth.

"You're good for a human," he said pulling back.

"Shhh, don't talk."

Raven kissed him again, a smile creasing at his lips. Slowly he traced his hand down to the back pocket of her skirt, sliding his hand inside. Something in her stomach stirred, yet she didn't want to back away from him. Not yet anyway.

"Why must you be so tempting?" Blake asked.

"Are you saying you want more?" Raven fumbled her fingers toward the top button of his shirt, unbuttoning it. "I know of some private spots where we can take this."

Blake spun her around quickly, pushing her against the cool brick wall of the club and into the shadows. "I'd love more of you Raven."

Blake moved the hand that wasn't fixated on her ass into the hem of her shirt and lifted it up slightly so a slight patch of skin showed. He moved his lips to her cheekbone, to her jaw and finally to the open wounds where Claude had bitten her an hour ago. His lips pressed on the vein, planting a soft array of kisses.

A thought crossed Raven's mind. _**Run **_it said. As soon as the thought occurred she knew that's what she had to do. Blake had been seductive, luring her into his charm. He was going to bite her, then kill her.

Raven pushed hard against Blake's chest. "Blake, stop."

Blake's grip around her waist tightened. "That's not what you were saying a minute ago."

"I want to go home." Raven pushed harder against his chest, but he was too strong. He had her pinned.

"Sorry Raven, I can't let you do that."

Blake dove in for the vein. Raven closed her eyes and waited for the burn to begin. But it didn't come. She opened one eye and saw Blake had been yanked back by the collar of his shirt. Like a knight in shining armor, her Gothic prince had saved her life.

2


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Get the hell away from her," Alexander hissed, tightening his grip on Blake's collar. He wasn't typically the violent type, but there is an exception to every rule. Raven being that exception.

Blake chuckled. "Lighten up. Your girlfriend and I were just having a bit of fun. Isn't that right, love?" Blake peered over Alexander's broad shoulder to look at Raven who was trembling with fear.

Alexander lifted Blake from his feet and slammed him into the club's brick wall. The force would have caused any humans' bones to shatter into pieces. "Don't talk to her. Don't even look at her," he said through clenched teeth. "Stay far away from her. Do you understand?" Blake only chuckled again. "I said do you understand me!" Alexander demanded. If there was anyone who hadn't been watching the scene, they were now.

Blake pushed at Alexander's chest, causing him to stumble backwards. "I'll do as I please."

"Well, I suggest you do that elsewhere."

Abruptly, in a movement too fast for Raven to see, Blake pinned Alexander to the wall, the same way he had just been positioned. "I'll be more than happy to kill both you and your precious girlfriend over there," he said in a tirade.

"You lay one hand on her and I swear-"

"You'll do what? You can't hurt me. I'm stronger than you and much older." Demonstrating, Blake gripped Alexander's struggling arm and twisted it, snapping it out of place. "You'll regret ever stepping into the ring, Sterling."

Blake kneed Alexander in the one place boys feel their weakest, Alexander doubling over onto the floor. He knew Blake was right; he was much stronger and wouldn't stop until both he and Raven were done for.

Alexander had known Blake for as long as he could remember. He had always been vengeful and cynical. He would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Whether that was his favorite toy as a child or to be first to score blood, it never ended well. Perhaps his malice ways was why he and Claude had always gotten along.

Blake bent down so he was face level with Alexander. "You've always been a pussy."

Alexander pushed himself up with his good arm, snapping the other one into place. "That's where you're wrong."

Alexander charged at Blake with unexpected power, knocking Blake to the ground. Alexander loomed over him, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You know you've always underestimated me. You always believed I was a disgrace to the vampire race.

"But what is funny is that the stereotypical vampire, yourself for instance, is who are really the disgrace. You have no soul, no remorse. The first generations of vampires were those who did this type of bull. They were destroyed simply because they were not what our creator had wished them to be."

"What I plan to do is something much bigger than that, much bigger than your ego Alexander. Honestly, no vampire can tell me they enjoy being caged inside themselves. You all live in fear of being destroyed. You may drink from a human every once in awhile, but not all the time. It's what we were made to do even if the creator wanted something more under control. Each and every one of us have a desire to kill. And yes, that includes you Alexander."

Alexander gulped. "I never said it wasn't hard."

"And you're with a human. You're in love, or so you claim. I know that something within you wants to kill her."

"I would never act on it."

"Then maybe I should do it for you."

"Then I _will _be forced to kill you. Despite whatever your beliefs are, I love Raven. Nothing you say to me will change the way I feel. Maybe you should try loving someone for once; you may find that you like it."

"I doubt that."

Blake was back on his feet again. He was filled with adrenaline and was growing tired of Alexander's rant. He laughed quietly to himself and had once again, caught Alexander off guard and had his throat between his hands. Blake cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"You won't be able to stop me when you're dead." He tightened his grip. Alexander's snow white face was beginning to a deep violet.

"No! Please don't kill him!" Raven called through salty tears from behind.

"Claude, ready her for me," Blake said.

Claude appeared from thin air and grabbed Raven's wrists. She struggled to wiggle from his grasp but with no luck. She began to cry harder as she realized she was useless in saving Alexander. Claude began to drag her away from the crowd and her one and only love, whom she may never see again.

"It's a shame things had to turn out this way," Blake said. "We could have kept the peace if only you would have let me had your human."

"Don't you…hurt…her," Alexander said through gasping breaths.

"Goodbye."

2


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Her forehead was damp with sweat. Her lips were cracked and her throat parched. Mud stains streaked down her cheeks from the waterfall of tears she had cried. Rope was digging into her shaking wrists. She was planted in an old wooden chair in the very center of a dark, claustrophobic room. She was deathly afraid and was certain she was going to die.

A silhouette of a perfect, stone cold body was hid among the line of shadows. His face was floating in and out of her brain, her every thought being accumulated by him. He had dragged her to this damp and terrifying room. He had always been nothing but a horror filled face, but now he was the one haunting her dreams, nipping his way into her worst nightmares.

Claude stepped out from the engulfment of the shadows. His tight smirk was filled with hunger and amusement. This entire night had been a game for him. Raven had been suspicious of ulterior motives when he agreed to take her to find Alexander and she had been right. Claude did nothing from the goodness of his heart.

"You bastard," Raven croaked.

"Why must you say such hurtful things, love?" He smiled, fangs exposed.

"Why?"

"It's always the same questions over and over. 'Why are you doing this? Why me? Why can't you get on with it?'" Claude kneeled down and connected his nose to hers. He caressed her face, his next words coming out like ice. "I kill for fun, not because it's a necessity."

"Please don't hurt Alexander," she pleaded.

"It's too late for that. By now Blake has already sent your little boyfriend to the morgue. And at any moment now you'll be there with him."

Raven began to cry all over again. The thought of never being able to see Alexander's face again made her break inside. She wanted to whisper to him one last time that she loved him with all of her heart and kiss him passionately on the lips. If they were dying she wanted her heart to stop beating while she was cradled in his arms. She did not want to die like this.

"Don't cry my dear," Claude said with fake sympathy. "All will be well soon."

"How could you say that!" she yelled.

He put a snowy, slim finger to her lips. "Hush my dear. Blake would make your death even more unpleasant if you were to make too much noise. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"The only thing I want is Alexander," she sobbed.

Claude's face twisted with disgust. "Why would you want someone like _him_? He is so weak and useless."

"He has his heart in the right place unlike you."

"You're forgetting that creatures like us do not contain a beating heart. Our souls are all damned."

"You're wrong about him. He is gentle and kind and loving. He could never be damned."

"We'll see if you ever meet up with him again in the afterlife."

Raven wasn't the religious type, but now she was praying to God and wishing for a reunion in the afterlife. If this was the route God was leading her down, then she thought He owed her that much. She just needed him for a few moments, even if it were when they were gone, to say goodbye.

A banging noise came from outside the door, making Raven jump. Claude licked his lips.

"Must be time," he said.

The door creaked open to a crack, a small portion of light from the hall leaking through. Blake stood in the doorway. His face was hidden by the darkness surrounding the doorframe. Raven hadn't a doubt that he was looking her over, staring at her bare jugular.

"You said you'd hurry," Claude growled. "She wouldn't shut up."

"You killed him!" Raven shouted angrily.

Blake cocked his head to the side as if he were thinking. What was his deal? Raven thought. He was just standing there silently, not taking a step toward her or Claude. She thought it was his mission to kill her.

"Blake, kill her already. I'm craving her blood like you wouldn't believe."

"I wouldn't dare kill her," a hoarse and familiar voice said. Claude was baffled and as confused as ever.

Blake stepped from the shadows, revealing his face. The platinum hair had turned midnight black, his glowing red eyes now chocolate brown. In fact it wasn't Blake at all. Raven's smile expanded from ear to ear.

"Alexander!" she shouted with excitement and relief.

2


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

"You're supposed to be dead," Claude growled.

"Key words, supposed to be," Alexander pointed out. "I will not die without putting up a strong fight."

"So what, you killed Blake? There is no way in hell you could beat him."

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "No? You underestimate my power, cousin. I feel as if I've worn myself with reminding you."

"Blake had a strategy to get rid of you."

"It looks as if that failed."

"I don't believe that you would kill him."

"I wouldn't on free will, of course. The circumstances though, were different. I was merely acting in self defense and was driven on adrenaline to save my dearest Raven."

"What does your efforts matter anyway? It is now my responsibility to finish you."

"I do not wish to fight you, Claude."

Claude trailed an ice cold finger down Raven's rapidly beating pulse. "Don't be so sure you won't get one."

"Don't do anything stupid," Alexander warned. He could see the hunger in his cousin's eyes and was deeply terrified of what he might attempt.

"I'll give you a choice. You may keep your life in turn for Raven's."

Alexander took a step forward. "I would never be so selfish."

"Take the deal," Raven said in desperation. It was the first time she had spoken since the feud between Claude and Alexander had started. She could feel the tension rising from each party and knew it would only be a matter of minutes before one got killed. She was not willing to let Alexander be the one to suffer.

Alexander's chocolate eyes settled on her own watery ones. "I could never sacrifice your life for mine."

"Don't you suppose you've put her through enough danger to last a lifetime?" Claude sneered.

"Believe me, I know. Raven, that is why I left you. I thought it would guarantee your safety. I thought I was doing right by you. I should have known you wouldn't just sit around and wonder if I'd ever come back."

"I understand," Raven said.

Alexander ignored her and continued. "What happened tonight is all on me. If I had not of left you then we wouldn't even be in Romania. You would not have encountered Blake and almost gotten yourself killed."

"But I am the one who lured him to you!"

"You didn't. He knew who you were and what you were doing at the Bloody Bar. Even if you hadn't spoken to him, he would have still found a way to come at me."

"You're alive now though. That's what is important."

"Oh, just please stop with the pity party," Claude interrupted. "In a matter of minutes I'll have you both dead anyhow."

"You will hurt neither her nor me," Alexander said confidently.

"What makes you so sure?"

"You may be a spiteful man, but you have one weakness that will stop you at anything. You know you could never displease Grandmother."

"Why bring her into this? You have no business bringing her up."

"I adore Grandmother just as much as you do, Claude. I would not bring her up unless I thought it was necessary."

"And why is it necessary?"

"By harming Raven or I would be a disgrace to her. She would look at you and wonder why you turned out to be so hateful."

"She always did love you best," Claude barked.

"You cannot seriously think I was superior to you in her eyes. You know very well she loved us equally."

"You were always treated so much better."

"Perhaps it was because I had more respect for her species than you ever did."

"Just stop," Claude demanded, a tear lingering at the crease of his eye.

"Do the right thing and let us be."

"Claude puckered his lips and let out a long breath. "Fine," he grumbled. "I'm only doing this for Grandmother's sake."

"That is all I ask."

Claude smoothed out his leather jacket and crossed his arms. With a swift movement he made his way past Alexander and through the open doorway. The darkness from outside gathered him up, leaving Alexander and Raven to themselves.

Alexander fumbled with the rope tied tightly around Raven's dainty wrists. Each time he unfastened a knot she sucked in a breath as she winced from the rough texture. Finally the rope came loose and slithered away from them. Raven rubbed at the gashes in her skin as Alexander helped her to her feet.

Raven was feeling lightheaded from the lack of food and water she had absorbed in the last twenty-four hours. She stumbled, Alexander catching her elbow and moving an arm around her waist for support. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. She could feel his arms tighten around her as she slung her own around his neck.

"I love you," Alexander whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

3


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Alexander's apartment was just a block away from the Bloody Bar. It was a nice place and definitely appealed to be pricey. On the way over, Alexander had explained that he had been renting an apartment for the past few weeks. He hadn't bought it on the off chance that he would return to Dullsville. She had also learned that after taps on the door and climbing through a broken window into the house, Jameson had been in the mansion the entire time. Not once had she spotted the old, creepy butler.

Alexander fumbled inside his pants pockets for the keys to his apartment. His hand came up with a set of silver keys that jingled as he wiggled them into the lock. The door locks clicked and allowed Alexander to push open the heavy oak door. He made a gesture as if to say 'ladies first' and Raven carefully took a step inside. Alexander closed the door behind them as he led her into the middle of a living room, kitchen.

The living room wasn't much of anything. In the center a large black futon rested behind a cherry coffee table and faced a large flat screen. There were only two windows that were both closed tightly with black lace curtains. The kitchen section of the room was to the right. There was a blue granite stone island that matched the counter running along the wall. Above the island a rack was hanging from the ceiling, cooking utensils such as pans and pots clinging to any handlebars available. It was all amazingly pleasant to come to after the rough time both she and Alexander had gone through.

"Wow, this place is nice," Raven breathed.

"It was the best apartment I could find. Most apartments around here are renovated by vampires. It's hard to find an apartment building with your own species among you and it doesn't have such a horrid odor."

"What does it smell like?"

"Dead humans," Alexander said nonchalantly. Raven turned as pale as Snow White.

"You probably want to take a shower, don't you love?" Alexander said. "I'm sure you want to scrub away everything that's happened tonight."

"A shower sounds so good right now actually," Raven said, hardly able to contain her desire to feel hot water pounding on her body.

Alexander grasped her hand and led her down the only hallway and into the one bedroom in the apartment. The room was as big as Alexander's attic bedroom back home in his mansion. Both rooms were pretty huge. In the corner art supplies and an isle was set up, a partial painting of the night sky being displayed. Pressed against the wall was a king size bed, black sheets thrown across the mattress tightly as if no one had been sleeping in it. Of course, no one had. Then finishing off the room was Alexander's coffin sprawled in the middle of the wooden floor.

Alexander disappeared into the bathroom to start her shower. Once she could hear water pellets falling into the shower she ran her fingers over the smooth wood of the coffin. The midnight black coffin was plastered in band stickers and small bats or fangs. Though the lid was closed, Raven didn't need to open it to know that the inside contained blood red silk cushions and blankets. She remembered cuddling close to Alexander during summer days in the coffin, and cherished each memory carefully.

Raven felt a hand gently press against her waist and another pulling her into a stone cold body. She turned around and stared up into the pools of chocolate that were Alexander's eyes. He kissed her quickly and passionately on the lips, leaving her breathless. She ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck before pulling back and smiling.

"Go," he urged. "I'll be here when you're done."

Raven kissed him once more before heading into the bathroom. She closed the door to a crack and began to undress. She unlaced her boots, pulled down her skirt and slid off her hoes, threw her shirt to the ground and stripped down to nothing but her underwear and bra. She looked at herself in the mirror, realizing just how beaten and bruised she really was. There were soft purple bruises spread across her shoulders, neck, and wrists.

In the mirror she could see Alexander through the crack she left in the door. He was pulling his shirt overtop his head, his pale muscular body stretching as he did so. Raven had always pondered how Alexander would look without his shirt unmasking his chest. She found herself fighting the urge to drool over the sight of him. The two had never gone passed a total make out and had never really discussed doing so either. Alexander had stated once though that they would try sex one day, but when he felt he was strong enough to restrain himself from harming her.

Raven sighed, stripping from her last shreds of wear. She climbed into the steaming hot shower and let the water pound into her bare back. It was like a thousand knives stabbing at her spine, releasing every knot in her body. She lathered her body in soap and rinsed all the bubbles away. She did the cycle over and over until she finally felt relieved of everything that had been clouding in her mind.

She turned the knob of the shower in until all the beads of water stopped pouring from the faucet. She drew back the bathing curtain and grabbed the towel Alexander had folded neatly on the toilet for her. She scrunched all of the water from her hair and dried off her soaked body. Then she wrapped the towel around her naked being and tucked a corner on the crease at the top of her cleavage.

She kicked all of her clothes to the side and opened the bathroom door. Alexander was sprawled out on the bed, his hands folded behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He had changed from his black skinny jeans and bare chest to a Hello Batty t-shirt and a pair of plaid boxers. As she entered the room he looked from the ceiling to her.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much better," she said.

Raven walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. She fumbled with her fingers as she prepared herself for what she was about to ask. "Alexander, how did you-Blake."

Alexander sat up at pulled her in close. "I was lying when I told Claude I killed Blake. It's true, Blake is dead, but I did not kill him."

"Then who did?"

"Luna."

Raven looked at Alexander, bewildered. "Luna?"

"Yes. She saw me struggling to keep up with Blake's attacks and she struck at him when he wasn't paying close attention."

"Why would she do that?"

"I honestly don't know. After all of the things she has done to hurt both of us, I can't even begin to imagine. Maybe she thinks I'll owe her one day. It doesn't matter though, Luna saved my life. For that I will always be grateful."

Raven nodded. "So will I."

Alexander cupped Raven's cheek and kissed her slowly. It was a kiss that would make any girl swoon. As the kiss got deeper, Raven pushed Alexander onto the mattress of the bed. She loomed over top of him and began to kiss along the sides of his jugular. He moaned, liking Raven's lips over his skin. Raven slid a shaky hand down his chest and creeped her fingers along the hem of his boxers. Just as she was about to wiggle them off, Alexander pushed her back and looked her straight in the eye.

"Stop," he said.

**Hey guys! It feels like forever since I've uploaded something, though I'm sure it hasn't been that long. Tell me what you think about the chapter, please? I've felt like some of the recent chapters have been a bit weaker than I could do, but I really put a lot of work into this one. So, please review(:**

3


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Raven was taken aback. She hadn't expected Alexander to act so piqued and abruptly. He was staring at her as if he was ready to jump from his skin. She clambered away from him and landed at the foot of the bed on her bottom. Alexander ran his fingers through his midnight hair, causing it to fall in his eyes, a voluptuous look.

"I'm sorry," Raven whispered.

"Don't be sorry my love," Alexander said. "I should be the one apologizing."

"No, Alexander. I understand that you don't want to…have sex with me."

Alexander chuckled, pulling Raven back into his arms. "Believe me, I want to have sex with you. I'm just thinking of all the risks."

"You always do."

Alexander's face softened. "Oh Raven, I'd love more than anything to please your every desire. But sex, I'm just afraid of what could happen if I were to lose control."

"I know you wouldn't lose control. You're strong because you set restrictions on yourself, unlike most other vampires."

"I don't know…"

"Will this change your mind?" Before Alexander could even take in what she had asked, Raven planted a deep and intimate kiss on his lips. She ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck as he began to slowly topple over top of her. He cupped her cheek and ran his other hand slowly up her curvy build.

A short break to regain breath left Alexander the opportunity to ask one single question. "Are you sure you're ready?" he breathed.

"I'm positive."

Alexander dove in back for Raven's mouth. He intertwined his tongue with hers, every hormonal sense kicking in. His body pressed closer to her own, his boxers growing tight. He bit her lip slowly, taking note of the fact that she was turned on by the gesture.

Raven tugged at his shirt. "Take it off."

Alexander slipped his tee from his torso and threw it to the ground. He ran his fingers along the edge of the mint green towel shielding Raven's body and slowly, but carefully unwrapped her as he would a Christmas gift. He took in her bare body, placing his hands around her. To him, she was the most beautiful girl in the world and every doubt about having sex vanished. He was ready to give himself to her in every way possible.

It was only seconds before both were completely nude, rolling around in the sheets of the bed, each preparing for courage to finalize the sexual demand in the air. Alexander slowly dipped his lower body closer to Raven's, his mouth breathing heavily over hers. He pushed inward, a slight tingle going through Raven as he did so.

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop," Alexander whispered seductively in her ear.

"Don't ever stop. Please," Raven whispered back.

The two continued on, a pleasuring sensation rising throughout each. Alexander ran his lips down her neck until he reached the crease in her breasts. He planted tiny kisses on each and continued on to her bellybutton. There he stopped, plunging back into her, making her moan. He could feel himself getting tighter, the need for release immediately.

Raven tugged at Alexander's damp, sweaty hair. This had to be what heaven felt like, she was sure of it. She screamed as he dipped in and out of her body, kissing her hard and intimately. There was no other feeling like this.

Raven lay her head on Alexander's chest, breathing heavily. She shut her eyes and replayed every sweet moment over again in her mind. Lying in Alexander's arms was the most perfect place she could be.

"That was amazing," Raven said.

"Indeed it was. I can't believe that all this time I was missing out on that," Alexander replied, kissing her forehead.

"I wish it didn't have to stop there," Raven admitted.

"Maybe it doesn't. Maybe we still have more things we can do."

"What did you have in mind?"

Alexander looked down at his bare body, his erection already coming back. Raven gulped with fear and excitement. She knew what was coming next. Something she never had even thought of doing before was suddenly on her mind. She looked up into Alexander's eyes, telling him she was willing to try anything with him.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN ! ****Sex scene? Do you like it? I tried not to make it so dirty, though it's kind of hard when you're a dirty minded teenager. Anyways, review por favor(:**


End file.
